Born to be Wolf girl
by dajlinks90
Summary: This takes place in New Moon where Leah and Seth are dealing with their father's death...
1. Chapter 1

Annabella's prologue:

I spent a lot of time thinking what would happen with my life if I had not moved with Bella in Forks, and if I had not, I wouldn't got chance to meet my best friend and brother Jacob Black. Many times I asked myself the question why Charlie did not tell me the truth about my true identity. On the one hand I could understand that he was afraid that I'll hate him but I will always love Charlie . The day when I found out that my brother is Embry Call so I cried bitterly, he live practiculary almost close and I did not know ... ironic, isn't it? Life can play serious games with you... Embry learned that I was his sister when Bella and I, saw them with Sam's gang near the Jake's home, as soon as I saw them I got angry, why Em? Bella was fighting with Paul and struck him and in a second he phased to big giant grey wolf, and I was pushed to the side by Embry who saved me, then when he phased back in his human form Embry told him angrily: - If you accidentally approached her I'll forgot that you are my friend- then Paul shout back:- Why would you care she's nothing to you?- his growl was look like a wolf.  
-She is to me a sister, you dumb ass!  
- Humpfff, like I care!  
- Em, please do not fight with him over me - To let him kill you, no!  
- Please, this is your family. - And you're my sister, Annabella. - He said slowly lifted me because I sprained foot and then someone else helped him and noticed that it was Seth Harry's kid, I blushed when he smiled at me, and then I felt strange feeling. What that could be? God, do I've just imprinted? Nooo, it was too late, I'm 16 for God's sake, but still there was something and Sam noticed our looks and then he told sternly to him:- When we get back you and I gonna talk.- then Seth replies difeated: - As you say, Sam.  
- Thank you for helping me, guys. - I said and they just smiled. And the rest is history I knew that I would meet someone in the Forks but I'll be Seth's imprint...Hmmm ... no ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One - Meeting wolf pack

Annabella's P.O.V

Days pass and Bella can not seem to leave the room, I heard during the night she has been crying ... screaming in agony while she was having nightmares I wish to know how can I sent them away. I begin to think that Charlie was right ... that it might be better if she went to Jacksonville with Phil and Renee. But my thoughts were soon interrupted when someone clearly screamed my name. Through the window I saw Jacob with Sam and his team, I do not like him as a Jacob's friend but he saved my sister so I'll be always thankfull to him. Charlie opened the door to them and let them enter and then went to the station, when I entered in the living room, my heart jumped with joy when I saw Embry my real brother. He ran to me and I hugged him and he just spinn me around. And then I said - Harry gave a call to Charlie saying that ummm...elders want to meet me.- He nodded and say: - Oh, yes...Just they want to meet you offcially don't worrie...- And then I noticed Sam, I assumed that he was in charge, I knew that they are werewolves Jacob made me to remember the day when he was told me a legend of our tribe about Cold Ones. My view stopped at the guy next to Jacob with short dark black messy hair and brown eyes, tanned complexion,he was in every way, beautiful...no what I'm saying he was gorgeous... My heart started beating fast like I ran, I had a strange feeling in my stomach. I felth that I couldn't move at all I recognized that guy ... it was Seth ...Jacob meet us before in school he say that he is a new in their tribe. Jacob has noted this and then he sent to him a stern look I looked at him confused, and then Seth obviously ignoring Jacob approached me and said: -Hello, Anabela. -How are you? -Never better. You? -Hmm ... let's see ... tired as hell but I guess I'll be okay.  
- Jacob told us that you will move into our school. That is great!  
- Yeah, I hope I will manage. -No problem we will help you out. I'm Quil Aterara - said one of them somehow filrty, I smilled at him and answer him, in moment his ton of voice reminding me on James Bond movies. - I am glad to meet you, Quil, I'm Anabela. - If there is a need we shall defend you from bullies. Jarred, my pleasure - he said to me and I just smile and he nods his head in sign of response. And then I noticed a guy who wanted to attack me and Bella when she argued with him and when he was accidentally hit in affect. I nodded at him in respons as he did the same, then I said to Sam in quiet sinciere voice: -Thanks again Sam. -You're welcome, Anabela. Jacob told us so much about you. -Oh, did she? Well I just hope good things.- I add with a smile then they all burst in laughter, then Embry spoked anxiously: - You look like you cried. Is everything alright, Ana?  
-It is, I'll be okay. Don't worrie for me...  
-Alright then.  
- I hope that your mom knows you're here. - Of course, I told her and its our mom .- and then smiles at me shifty and then he asked me the question I was afraid that he will ask eventaully: - When you come to live with us with me and mom?  
- Embry ... I don't know there is a lot I need to do. And I don't think its such good idea.  
- Why not? - Well... because...Em listen I am not one of you... and...ummm - Ok, I just had to ask. I wont push you.  
-Hmmm...  
-I guess we can see each other at the weekends .- he said to me then he looked at me with pouty face like a child who is seeking chocolate that has not been given due to bad behavior. Yes, I wanted to live with my brother and mom. But, what it would looked like? And if I will be accepted by the tribe, as from my family? And then I knew what kind of answer would be.  
- Alright ... I'll think about .- and then hugged me and said: - I Love You! You're the best! - Okay do not make me change my mind -You will not! - And I rolled my eyes, on what they all laughed. -Would like to stay to lunch? -Yes! - he said, instead of all and I giggled, I looked at Seth and he send me view full of awe and I felt the red. God, will I ever stop? I'm barely ate a bite of my lunch because I was not frankly hungry and then Jacob looked at me, reproachfully and said: - Why do not you eat? -Because .. I'm not hungry ... I lost my appetite. -Hmmm ... You have to eat something you see that you are skinny. -Jake -Ana -Jacob Black ... -What? -Stop to behave toward me as the child! -Hmmm ...I'm just worried that's all. -Ok -Alright -Good But the rest of them watch us and then we both started to laugh uproariously. -This is the most beautiful smile I've ever seen .- I suddenly heard Seth said I did not know what to say. - Ummm... - The permit, if I can notice you are very beautiful today .- I swalowed hard and then immediately I blush. Others have only exchanged glances. -Thank you. -You're welcome, gorgeous .- he said with wink and I looked back and then I spoked to Jacob: - Can I talk to you, Jake ? -Of course, Anne .- When we got up I felt Seth's view and with that we came outside. . When we came out,my hands started to shaking, he caught me by the arms and said: - What is it? -Jacob ... I ... what's going on? I feel that I am somehow connected to the Seth ... I do not know much I'm confused! -He is imprinting on you, hon. And trust me its a good thing.  
- But, how? And I met him an hour ago! That it's impossibile!  
- When a wolf finds their soul mate. The moment the wolf sees the one they are destined to be with, he imprints. It is described as if you are being pulled toward that person, and that when you see them a glowing heat fills you, having every connection with everything else severed and instead being only connected to this earth for the other person. After that, nobody else matters because you are only there for your other half, your soul mate. -Oh my...I -It's a good thing, Ana -Ana he didn't knew that it will be you. It's just happend. He will not gonna push you intoi anything that you don't want. I know Seth more then anyone else.- then just when Jacob finnished his sentence, we hear Paul's screaming, I shouted at Paul: - Paul, what's going on?  
- Seth phased, Ana, he got angry when he sensed Victoria's scent around your house.  
-Oh my god...- I said then I saw that Paul was already phased and Jacob just told me to sand there and to wait for him "god, Seth don't worrie she wont hurt me" I thought.  
-Ana, get in the house... - Paul cried with me when he was moments later back into his normal form, I turn and I saw Sam looking at me then at Paul I told him everything.  
-Okay, stay out of this...we will try to sort this out with him.  
-Ana, listen to Sam...  
-No, no, let me! I'll be careful Sam.  
Slowly I approached the wolf, he only just bowed my head, I crouch next to him and I felth that he is raging because of what he heard from Quil. And then I whispered into his ear - Please, don't. Forget about anger .- his view was known to me, eyes from which radiates honesty ... it could be only one ... Seth. I slowly stand up and I muttered for myself - I know who you are. Seth ... Y-you are beautiful...- and then fled, I saw that he ran toward the water and I ran after him. I heard Paul's and Sam's voices calling me. I felt his scent and followed...Did I just say sensed? anyway I saw him sitting back, leaning on a tree without thinking I approached him. He looked at me sadly and then hugged me around the waist and then said: - I do not want to lose you. - You talking nonsense, Seth. Why do you think that? - I heard that Victoria is after you and Bella. If she do it...I swear...  
- Seth ... You will not lose me ...- I stopped him in mid of sentence, then I heard him trying to calm down, then I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder, and at the moment I relaxed, I knew that I'm slowly imprinting on him, but what Jake told me forced me to thinking, and I decide that I could do it. And then I fell asleep in this position without thinking about anything other than him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two - Finding out the real true and love

Seth's P.O.V

As we walked the beach, she held me firmly by the hand as if she was afraid that I'll go, I squeezed her hand as a sign that I will never let it, she has become my life now, and nobody will chage it. And then when we approached the Sem's house they all ran to meet us, it was interesting that Jarred was first one to appproach Annabelle though they just have been introduced like a day ago. And then I could see how Embry was associated with her, although a few days ago he found out that she is his sister.  
- I'm glad you're all right, Anna, because I would not survive if something bad happened to you.- he told her with such worry and I knew why.  
- Do not worry, I'm fine .- while she was replying to him, she looked at me with a smile and I looked away and then she stood in front of us and said with a sort of "evil" smile: - Who will gonna go with me on cliff diving? - My pleasure! - Paul said, I knew that Paul felt towards her more like a sister now,after she forgive him for little incident before. And then Embry said ethusiastically: - Let's race!  
- That is for you men, I prefer to walk. -Antics! -Hmmm ... - Oh, come on! Pleaseeeee...  
-Arrggghhh! - Race with me ...- said imploringly and we all began to laugh. - Uh, well ... I will racing with you. -You see you can not resist me! - Embry said winning and she pocked him in the ribs and said: - You are next!  
-I would be watch myself if I were on your place, Embry. - What she can not beat me? No way! -Want to bet that I can, Em? - she said, I like this new side of her, it was somehow different, she was now reminding me on my sister Leah. Then turned to me and I crossed arms and looked at her with raised eyebrows, waiting for what she gonna say. - Seth... - she said teasingly Oh, lord this isn't good I thought to myself, then she hugged me around my neck and whispered in my ear and said: - You are in line after him . - she looked at me with one raised eyebrow and send me mischievous smile ... God, I simply love it, I thought with a smile. And with that we all race against her, but the only thing that surprised me was that she was much more rapid than we are. And then when we reached the cliff, I approached the Sam and said that I would like to talk to him and he just nods his head in sign of response. -Sam, I noticed that she as fast as we do. Do you think that it will happend soon?  
- I wonder that she's still not transformed.  
-I think she will need help ... She doesn't know through what pain we're going through.  
- Do not let her out of your sight tonight. Did you understand me? - Yes, Sam. And then I lay back on the tree looked in her direction, as if she felt that she has been watched, she turned to look at me than she looked at the side and she turned red, but then I started to worry how she will apply when Sam told her that she will become one of us. I know that Embry will be constantly with her, and Quil would be glad to have someone who would have shared the same view, Paul would have a person who can calm his anger and I think she would strongly defended Emily from Leah, though I think that my sister would hate her for that.

Jasper's P.O.V

Many things I've missing... Forks, Bella and Annabella... Annabella, especially because I could always talk to her no matter if I can not control my thirst for human blood. I wondered whether I was angry that he tried to attack her sister? But it showed when we was preparing to leave, in her view I saw something ... like a depression because I have to go and hint of anger. Many times I've practiced my gift to her and always she was thankful to me because I managed to calm her anger. The only thing I couldn't on affect was her anger toward my brother Edward ... I'm give her the right I would be angry on him too if Bella was my sister, frankly, and Esme was angry, and to my own amazement Rosalie. I could feel how much she was hated him because he broke up with Bella. And I'd be angry, because I feel as though White's sister, is not it strange? And I felt anger and hatred that evening when I learned that he broke up with Bella, because I have her and her sister loved even though I ignored them for obvious reasons ... I think that Bella did not deserve to be in such a vile way betrayed. That same evening we had a very long conversation in which many bad words spoken, and I fell into a fight because I defended Annabel and Bella. I still remember how Alice was furious and angry at Edward, her view was black never seen her so much angry, apparently she was so shaken that she did not pay attention to how her hands shaking. Carlisle was visibly disappointed with the behavior of Edward and Esme was much shocked. Rosalie would sent from time to time look full of disgust, and Emet looked like he could in time lose control and beat him in front of everybody. When Edward finished the story, is the first Carlisle stood up and looked out the window and directly approached Edward: - I never thought that you would left Bella like this... - Carlisle ... I explained ... - When I talk you shouldn't have interrupt me - Continue, Carlisle... - Emett said with a voice full of hate addressed to Edward. - Thank you, son. So, you left the Bella alone wandering in the forest knowing that she will be difficult to cope with the fact that you're leaving her. What you did was so foolish and cowardly you should bring her home. - If I was there I would be ensured that Edward does not return alive -I shortly said, knowing that Edward felt my presence, I lay against the door sill watching them all directly into the eyes, Edward I heard his thoughts but I blocked his entrance so that would not see all thoughts in my head. And then I felt his anger, hatred and frustration, because he just hit in the wall, I blocked him entering in my mind.  
- Blocked the entrance to me your thoughts, Jasper. Since when you posses this power? - Oh, now scared, Eddie - Do not call me that! - I will !  
- Do whatever you want! I don't care!  
- You coward! Did you know through what Bella is going through?  
-Shut up!  
- You left the White in such a heinous way! And even in the woods! - Rosalie screamed, knowing that she shaking with rage, and every hour can lose control. Emet stood next to her and then spoke: - Bella deserves that we say goodbye to her, you liked it or not? - Thanks Emet!

And now I checked my e-mail, and I saw mail that I received from Annabella , my heart played with joy.

To: .uk From:

Message:

"Jasper, I do not know how to start, you know that I have not written just to tell you that I am good and well that White not only out of the room, but for days. I think I know what caused it. But I think that the be well ... I hope so. How are things with you and Alice? How Karljal, Esme, Rosalie and Emet? Greet them much hope that we will all one day again meet.

With love,

Anabela x x "

I hope too Annabella, and then joined Alice and screamed when she saw that I got e-mail from Annabella.  
- She sent you an e-mail! - I know, Alice .- I said sadly and then she sat on the bed and I felth she is starting to cry and then I hugged her and I immediatly calm her down.  
- We will see them soon, Alice.  
- Thanks, Jazz.  
- No problem, love

Seth's P.O.V

That evening we were sitting in front of the Sam's house. Sam was talking about the legend of our tribe, and she listened closely until he reached the critical moment when he was supposed to tell the truth. It seemed as if he want to change his mind, but when he looked at me then he continue with the story, and then asked: - Sam. Tell me the truth? You want to say that I have those genes? You just said that wolf's genes passed from father to child, as was the case with Embry. This means that I will soon become, a ... werewolf .- she said as if afraid to utter the word, and then I heard Embry's barking then he got up and I saw that he started to shake - Not! It can not be! Just because I am a monster that doesn't mean that she has to be! Shut up Sam I know what you gonna say!-I never seen him angry like this before, and then my girl got up and spoke: - If it's mean to be I think that is nothing you can do. Nothing in this world will not stop me to protect you and mom, Embry.  
- Ana, you do not know how it is to be in pain for weeks. - Em, I know Quil explained to me if I'm in pain shall keep. - I'll be with her too.  
-Thanks, Seth .- she said to me kissing me on the cheek, then turned to the Sam and asked him: - When do you think will happen, Sam? - Maybe tonight or tomorrow, but be ready. - I want to Seth be that day with me only .- I send her a weak smile and just squeezed her tinny hand. And then suddenly she shaking and saw that her eyes change color, Sam has noticed and told Embry - Bring her out... Seth you heared her wish! Others get around and do not get close to her too much.  
- We understood, Alfa!

Embry's P.O.V ( conversation between wolf pack members)

When we were out I was close enough to calm down, and then screamed in pain and in a second and she transformed into beautiful snow white wolf.  
Seth - You are the most amazing creature I've ever seen... Annabella - Oh...I'm not... I am big giant thing... Quil - Of course you are not, Anna. Paul - Relax you will get used to it.(he nudge her with his shoulder)  
Annabella - Ouch! Stop it, you prick! Paul - Oh, boy we have another "Leah"...Not good...  
Quil - Hmm...At least she doesn't bombarding us with the thoughts of her imprintee Paul - Yeah!  
Annabella - Shut up you two I can't concentrate while you two bombarding me with your thoughts!  
Embry - Paul, cut it off!  
Sam - Guys please...If I may notice you phased much faster than Quil did? Anbela - Thanks.., and why I hear your voices? Am I gone crazy?  
Paul - Of course you didn't gone crazy! That's the only thing I hate ... Well, you see when we are in the wolf's form we can read each other's thoughts and so we can contact through each other's minds Anabela - Oh ... Amazing... Can't wait to tell this to Jake!  
Embri - Well ... You have to avoid him Anabela - Why? He is my friend I can't do that!  
Jared - Ana, I know it's diffcuilt but you must... cause you might gonna hurt him Anabela - Come on, guys...he will be angry on me...  
Embri - An, you have to for his own good... We are here to help you. I miss him too..  
Anabela - So he will be one of us too.  
Paul - Yeah. Anabela - Okay, ummm. Sam how can I back to my normal form.  
Sam - Oh just think on something what makes you happy Anabela - Okay Umm I am going behind a tree Paul - Oh ummm Leah left you there a clothes Anabella - Thanks Paul.  
Seth - You know you're quiet wolverine Anabela - Ummm I'm not Leah is one Leah - Who spoked my name?  
Annabella - I did ! Got some problem with it, Clearwater?  
Leah - We are quiet tempered are we? And nooo, I don't...  
Annabella - If you say so...And Seth stop looking at me like I am some goddess!  
Seth - Sweetheart, you are goddess to me...if you would look like a granny you would be a beautiful thing to me.  
Annabella - Thanks, Seth! I love you Leah-Can't you two save it for later, please...  
Seth- Love you too Paul - Get a room you two! I don't need another person to bomabrding me with the thoughts. God!  
Annabella, Seth( both of them shouted at Leah and Paul)- Shut it!  
Then I saw Bella heard she started running. Everyone stared at her expression Annabella - It's Bella near the lake over there.  
Paul - She is crazy why is she doing here all alone?  
Annabella - Not sure... but I know for whom she is crying...(she barked angrily)  
Sam - Calm down...  
Annabella - Did I just barked aloud?  
Jarred - Yeah but try to be little quiet, ok?  
Annabella- Alright... Embry, whats wrong?  
Embry - Ummm... Anna, your adoptive sister is my imprint!  
Everyone - Whaaaaaaaaaat?  
Embry - Yeah, I am 100 % positive...I didn't want to...  
Annabella - Embry if you gonna be with my sister you've to know through what emotional pain she was passing? I don't need to see her ever again depressed...  
Embry - I know, I will be first friend with her, don't worrie I would never hurt her like that filthy leech did!  
Seth - Alright, I think Embry has some things to do. So Anne, can we met later at my place?  
Annabella - Sure, Seth! Let me get chage... 


End file.
